


daydreaming yet we are awake

by diendxdecade



Series: kamen rider x reader [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: F/M, Isekai, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: they said people dream about what they want to have in real life,but i don’t think this is only a dream.is it real if i choose this as my reality?
Relationships: Haruto Souma / Reader
Series: kamen rider x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937467
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

i dream again and isn’t it nice to dream about someone you don’t know in real life?

his passion,  
his relentless toward fighting phantom,  
his smile when he succeeds defeating phantom,  
his favorite donut flavor plain sugar.

all his friends, enemies, and family.

i knew about them through a dream within a dream.

but for sure he doesn’t know me as i live in a different dimension even if we live in the same time.

yet why did i woke up in this dimension?

now i am face to face with a person who i dream every night, is this reality or a twisted nightmare?

even if this seems like a cheap shoujo isekai manga scene, i think this is a good chance to learn about the real haruto soma, while hoping he won’t realize that i am from different world and have a little crush for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: diendxdecade


	2. Chapter 2

“hey, wake up,”

you hear rustling sounds from your sides  
It is weird you remember that you sleep alone last night your roommates said they would sleep at their lover place.

as you open your eyes you see a familiar face, the final hope, the wizard, pinned you against your bed.

to say you are shocked is understatement, you feel this is an after effect of too much imagining scenarios, you should probably stop reading those romance reader insert for a while.

you slap yourself as an attempt to wake up yourself but the pain from slapping your cheeks is real and haruto soma still there with a blank face.

you screech and he jumps from your bed and you realize he isn’t wearing his usual outfit the red tshirt with black leather jacket but instead he wore that tuxedo and you faint due too much shock.

“the hell, hey wake up i need to be back at my world-“ haruto said as he shakes you but you are still unconscious .


	3. Chapter 3

you can’t sleep again, it has been 1 week since the last time you have proper sleep, you already tried everything yet seems none is working.  
  
well, you mean everything besides stops playing your phone, you just can't stop scrolling your photo gallery to see haruto photo.  
  
feeling exhausted yet still happy is what you feel like now.  
  
you finally close your eyes hoping to finally sleep which finally after 10th attempts you finally could sleep.  
  
in your dream, you hear someone saying  
“please help us, only you could kiss the prince and wake him up from this sleeping curse”  
  
you can’t help to feel jealous toward this prince since he could sleep even tho it is a curse and here you are struggling to sleep.  
  
at least you must help this person even if this is just a dream, yet before you can see the prince face you woke up again.  
  
you turned to see the clock on the wall and it is not even 4 am yet, you sighed.  
  
then you realize this is not your room, you don’t own any clock and you think you are having a dream within a dream.  
  
you were deeply thinking about how you could be at this unfamiliar room when someone interrupted you with the sound of the door being opened.  
  
“finally woken up?”  
  
‘that voice it couldn’t be, why the brown-haired man with dark-colored almond eyes, is this reality-‘  
  
“you are being so silent right now.”  
  
i can’t believe this familiar voice is haruto-  
  
“yes, did you forget what happened earlier, (name)?” he raised his right eyebrow.  
  
“you can hear my thoughts?” you whispered.  
  
“yes, and you said that out loud.” he grins.  
  
“ah, now is the time for you to wake up now, next time try to don't forget me,” he said then he took your right hand and put an orange ring on your ring finger, and then softly kissed that hand.  
  
then you woke up into your room, feeling so confused again you mess up your hair still can’t believe, you dream about haruto souma.  
  
then when you look at your right hand, there’s the same orange ring that he put on your ring finger earlier in your dream.


	4. Chapter 4

it is night again and you take a look at your orange ring. if you are not wrong the ring could only be worn when haruto already defeats the phantom inside the gate right? but you never meet any phantom before so how could he already battle one already?  
  
you raised your hand that has that orange ring to see it perfectly fit your finger.  
  
“yes i know (name), the ring i gave you looks good on your hand but why aren’t you sleeping?”  
  
you hear that voice talks to you in your head.  
  
“haruto?”  
  
“yeah you’re right, now go to sleep so we can have a date inside your dream.”  
  
"i can’t sleep," you whine,  
  
"yes, you can just stop blinking and close your eyes." obeying his suggestion, you close your eyes, and instead of darkness, you can see haruto smiling towards you.  
  
"now let's have our date! let's go to the donut shop hungry and ill explain to you what happens."  
  
you nod.  
  
"and name,"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"congratulations on not fainting this time! today is the first day you finally stop fainting after meeting me."  
  
you don't answer that question because well, you can’t say you faint the second time because of him wearing that stupid tuxedo mask lookalike outfit.  
  
you hear him laughs and you groans as you forgot that somehow in this dream he can hear your thoughts.  
  
"i see (name), you fancy me wearing a tuxedo that much, let me use dress up ring then-"  
  
"no, please no haruto, i don't want to see it please don’t torture me inside my dream."  
  
“okay, i'm just kidding (name), so you better not faint again today.” haruto smirks, as he holds your hand.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: diendxdecade

**Author's Note:**

> you can choose if the chapters is related to others or not related at all!
> 
> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
